Hinata Goes to Tokyo!
by Sholehah Aamiin
Summary: Hinata Shouyo yang gabut selepas latihan voli non-stop di Miyagi iseng membeli tiket menuju Tokyo dengan harapan liburan musim panasnya menjadi lebih berfaedah di sana. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata musim panasnya kali ini (juga) diisi kegabutan yang berbeda dari biasanya! [Haikyuu'sAU]
1. Prolog

**HowsApps**

[6.30 PM]

_You have 29 unread messages_

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ KENMAAA

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_kau on tidak?

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_oy kenmaaa

_**Futuresmallgiant**__:_ OYY

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ KEN

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_MA

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **K

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **E

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **N

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **M

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **A

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **PP

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **PP

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

_**Futuresmallgiant**_**: **P

[6.35 PM]

_**Kenmatok**__:_ shouyo

_**Kenmatok**__:_ ada apa?

_**Futuresmallgiant**__:_ KENMAA! *confetti

_**Futuresmallgiant**__: _Akhirnya kau balas juga!

_**Kenmatok**__: _maaf

_**Kenmatok**__:_ tadi aku habis selesai latihan

_**Kenmatok**__: _dan berhentilah nge-spam hal yg trnyta ga penting

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_hehe... maaff

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_aku tak tahu kau ada latihan

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ kukira kau sedang bermain game atau semacamnya :p

_**Kenmatok:**_ ...

_**Kenmatok**__:_ ada apa? (2)

_**Futuresmallgiant**__:_ kenmaa... kau takkan percaya dmn aku sekarang!

_**Kenmatok: **_gym?

_**Kenmatok:**_ toko perlengkapan OR?

_**Kenmatok:**_ rumah kageyama?

_**Kenmatok:**_ game center?

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ tettott... salah semua

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ tunggu... rumah kageyama? Ewh

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ yg benar adalah...

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_TKOYO!

_**Kenmatok: **_?

_**Kenmatok: **_tokyo?

_**Kenmatok:**_ benarkah?

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_*foto Hinata di depan Bandara Narita

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ bagaimana? Terkejut?

_**Kenmatok:**_ wow, kau sungguhan

_**Kenmatok:**_ hebat sekali shouyo

_**Futuresmallgiant: **_mwehehe... aku berencana menghabiskan liburan musim panasku disini!

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ nanti kucritakan lebih lanjut di kamarmu

_**Kenmatok: **_baiklah

_**Kenmatok:**_ tunggu

_**Kenmatok:**_ kamarku?

_**Futuresmallgiant:**_ yup btw aku di depan rumahmu

_**Futuresmallgiant**__: _bisakah kau bukakan pintu?

_**Kenmatok: **_wat de

_**Kenmatok: **_oh

* * *

**Hai reader, salken! saya memang sudah lama punya akun ini, tapi bias dibilang ini fanfic pertama yang pernah saya upload dalam hidup saya :') Story owned by me yang walaupun saya yakin banyak juga yang punya ide kayak saya (mungkin kami terinspirasi dari hal yang sama ngg gtw) but at least saya sudah buat ini original kok.**

**Saya sangat terbuka dengan kritik, saran dan tanggapan kalian terhadap fanfic ini... (tapi disampainnya yang halus ya, authornya punya hati sensitive sih :v) THANK YOU next**


	2. Sarapan Gabut

CHAPTER 2 : Sarapan Gabut

Pagi hari yang cerah―selayaknya musim panas―di Tokyo. Angin malu berhembus sementara jangkrik-jangkrik nyaring berbunyi. Suara_ game PSP_ juga cukup terdengar bagi mereka yang berada di sekitar Kozume Kenma. Bocah SMA berambut ombre hitam pirang ini sedang asyik memainkan _RPG_-nya seraya duduk menunggu di meja makan. Berharap begitu pandangannya beralih dari _PSP_ saat itu pula sarapan telah terhidang. Namun pandangannya teralihkan saat terdengar seseorang menggeret kursi, hendak bergabung di meja makan.

"Whahh... mandi yang menyegarkan. Apa gara-gara aku gak mandi semalam ya? Ah, selamat pagi, Kenma!" seru Hinata Shouyo, konco Kenma dari Miyagi yang semalam baru tiba di Tokyo.

_Nih tamu pede banget pake kamar mandi orang terus gabung di meja makan_, batin Kenma. "Pagi, Shouyo. Sudah mendingan?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Mendingan? Aku gak sakit kok."

Kenma sudah kembali asyik memainkan _PSP_-nya. "Ya habis, kemarin kau masuk kamar langsung geletak di kasurku. Ketiduran sampai-sampai kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berada di Tokyo―rumahku, tepatnya."

"Hehe... kepo yaa. Sebelum kujelaskan..."

Kenma mengangkat kepalanya saat Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Nampak bocah berambut oranye itu mengembangkempiskan hidungnya (mengendus) bak hewan menggonggong berkaki empat seakan-akan mendeteksi sesuatu. Saat itu juga sarapan terhidang di atas meja dengan ibu Kenma yang masih memakai celemeknya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ibu mau nganuin cucian dulu. Kalian sarapan dulua―," ucapan ibu Kenma terputus ketika Hinata sudah menyambar lauk yang baru diletakan dan serta-merta mulai melahapnya.

Ibu Kenma _speechless_.

"Mwaaf jwadwi mwerepwotkwan Bwibwi," balas Hinata cengengesan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Kenma yang duduk di seberangnya juga_ speechless_. Cuman bisa membatin,_ Nih anak pede banget sumpah_.

Selepas perginya ibu Kenma yang tak berkutik, mereka berdua pun memulai sarapan selagi Hinata memulai kisahnya.

"Jadi ya, aku kan gabut selepas sesi latihan non-stop sama Pelatih Ukai. Karena gabut, jadinya aku main hape selayaknya yang dilakukan anak-anak milenial lainnya selama liburan. Trus iseng ikut giveaway tiket ke Tokyo di LYNE, eh gak nyangka dapet..."

Hinata kembali menyuap makanannya langsung lima sendok, eh... sumpit deng. Kenma diam memperhatikan hingga Hinata telah menelan isi mulutnya, namun tidak ada lanjutan.

"Terus?"

"Hm? Udah gitu aja."

_Udah? Kukira bakal kisah panjang, ternyata cuman sampe separagraf doang_, batin Kenma dengan dahi berkerut, merasa kalau kisah Shouyo belumlah lengkap.

"Lah terus gimana kau tahu letak rumahku?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa menceritakannya!" Hinata kembali menyuap lima sumpit makan.

"Jadi, sejak awal aku ingin mengejutkanmu dengan kedatanganku di Tokyo. Lalu aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi rumahmu secara mendadak. Tapi aku tak tahu rumahmu, jadi aku bertanya Kuroo-san lewat chat. Syukurlah ia langsung share lokasi. Dan begitulah aku dengan mudah menemukan rumahmu!"

Kenma menghela napas panjang. _Kuro terlibat ya... Bakal tambah merepotka―_

Seketika terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka, disambung dengan suara bernada khas seorang Kuroo Tetsuro. "Kenma~ Aku datang bermain~"

Tanpa menunggu balasan pemilik rumah, pria berambut hitam jegrak itu langsung rusuh memasuki ruang makan. Sesaat matanya menangkap Kenma dan Hinata, mulutnya membentuk seringai khas seorang KurTet.

"Kuroo-san!" sambut Hinata dengan wajah berseri. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin."

"Hai Hinata. Tak kusangka kau sungguhan berada di rumah Kenma."

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu apapun padaku?" tanya Kenma. "Ah ya, kau hanya mengikuti rencana kejutan Shouyo..."

"Rencana kejutan? HAHA." Kuroo ikut duduk bersama mereka. Seringainya masih saja terpasang di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu paham soal Chibi-chan. Chat-nya juga tidak menjelaskan apapun selain..."

Kuroo pun menyodorkan hapenya ke arah Kenma, menunjukan ruang chat bersama Hinata kemarin.

**HowsApps**

[7.24 AM]

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** Kuroo-san! Kuroo-san!

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih:_** y

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** Wuih, fast respon juga abangqoe

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih: _**Hbs kukira chat dari bebebku

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih: _**Eh ternyata cuman elu

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih: _**Napa btw

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** Kuroo-san, minta alamt rumahnya kenma dong

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih: _**...

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih: _**OK

**_Kucinghitamgiginyaputih: _***gugelmepz

"Kenapa lu gak nanya lebih lanjut, Kurtett... Chat ambigu gini perlu didetilin, malah lu oke-okein aja," ucap Kenma gemes.

Kuroo tertawa renyah. "Keknya menarik sih, yaudah kukasih aja. Hinata doang aja loh. Kalo rentenir baru gak kukasih. Aku paham lah sama keadaanmu."

Kenma kembali _speechless_.

"Tapi gak nyangka lho, Kuroo-san nge-share lokasi. Waktu itu lagi di rumahnya Kenma ya Kur?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku Kenma kan tetanggaan," jawab Kuroo sambil meringis. Lalu ia mencuil lauk yang tersisa di piring, sekaligus secentong nasi. "Oh ya, gimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai Tokyo?"

"Scroll saja ke atas, aku sudah menjelaskannya," balas Hinata.

"Yaudahlah aku langsung cabut ya. Mau siap-siap nge-_date_ nih," ucap Kuroo seraya berdiri dengan piring di tangannya.

_Elahdalah... piringku dicolong lagi_, batin Kenma.

Hinata yang mendengarnya kembali berbinar-binar. "Nge-_date_? Wahh... Kuroo-san dewasa sekali~"

Yang dipuji hanya balas dengan cengir andalan.

_Dewasa? Hah. Lucu_, batin Kenma lagi. Kenma mah gak berani nyolot ya.

"Oh ya, Kenma. Jangan lupa kau ajak si Chibi-chan keliling Tokyo. Ia pasti akan menyukainya."

Hinata gantian menatap Kenma dengan mata berbinar. Lumayan kan dapat tour guide gratis.

Namun Kenma tidak balas tatapan itu. "Mager bet."

Reduplah sinar harapan Hinata. Diiringi Kuroo yang tertawa renyah khasnya. "Jangan sedih Chibi-chan. Kau masih dapat menikmati Tokyo dengan caramu sendiri. Bisa ya kau sehoki itu hingga dapat tiket menuju Tokyo," sindir Kuroo yang mungkin sudah scroll ke atas.

Hinata mulai balas dengan cengengesan sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Hehe... Mungkin Tuhan tahu kalo liburan musim panasku selama ini gak berfaedah, penuh kegabutan dan tak berperikemanusiaan."

_Iyain lah. Terserah._

"Adios gaes," pamit Kuroo meninggalkan ruang makan.

Senyap menjalari ruang makan hingga beberapa saat hingga Kenma memecah keheningan. "Kau sudah ada rencana selama di Tokyo?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, dan sekejap matanya berbinar. Ia menggebrak meja sambil bangkit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "TOKYO TOWER!"

* * *

**ini dya ch 2! maap ya pendek, gaje dan receh. saya juga orangnya emang pendek, gaje, receh dan menyukai kerecehan :'v**

**btw di sini hinata dpt tiket gegara menang giveaway, bukan gegara dia iseng beli sbgmn yg saya tulis di sinopsis (maafkan authornya lupa :v) krn saya males ganti jadi saya bakal biarin? /mapyak**

**dan juga trims bwt reader yg sempat mampirin ff saya... nambah2in jumlah viewers kan lumayan~ (walopun ga dibaca gpp :') tpi usahakan dibaca dulu lah)**

**once again thx for reading! merha~**


	3. Jalan-Jalan Membawa Prestasi

CHAPTER 3 : Jalan-Jalan Membawa Prestasi

**[Seluruh dialog yang terjadi adalah dialog yang terdengar dalam sudut pandang ****_viewer_****]**

"Minna-san, KONIIICHIWAAA!" seru Hinata pada layar smartphone-nya.

Dalam rangka merayakan debut pertamanya menuju Tokyo Tower, Hinata berencana merekam perjalanannya dengan cara nge-vlog sebagai bukti. Habisnya teman-temannya di Miyagi ga bakal ada yang percaya Hinata ke Tokyo dengan menang giveaway.

"Oke, Minna-san. Tujuanku hari ini adalah Tokyo Tower. Dan sekarang aku lagi perjalanan ke stasiun nih, gaes. Tapi, gegara aku bangun kesiangan tadi jadi ga sempat sarapan. Jadi aku mau beli sarapan dulu ya gaes."

Pantas saja. Semalam Hinata susah tidur akibat terlalu bersemangat menunggu hari esok, buru-buru rasanya ia ingin segera ke salah satu ikon Jepang itu. Maklum, selama ini satu-satunya menara tinggi yang pernah ia lihat hanyalah menara transmisi. Itu pun masih sering ia anggap Tokyo Tower kawe. Alhasil ia pun bangun kesiangan hampir setengah jam sebelum jadwal kereta yang akan ditumpanginya. Tanpa mandi dan sikat gigi, sekadar berbekal parfum (baca: kispr*ynya Jepang) dan permen me*tos, ia berangkat meninggalkan kediaman Kozume tanpa sempat sarapan. Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga mengingat ibu Kenma jadi tak perlu masak ekstra serta tak perlu khawatir persediaan berasnya habis lebih dini.

Selepas membeli sarapan di konbini terdekat, remaja berambut oren itu langsung ngacir menuju stasiun. Hapenya masih tetap ia pegang dalam keadaan merekam. Bayangkan saja orang-orang yang kelak akan menonton vlognya akan puyeng melihat video blur dengan goncangan ke sana kemari seakan lagi dugem. Emang Hinata kalau larinya serius sudah kayak dikejar polisi GTA. Atau lebih tepatnya…

"Lari kayak begini, hahh… mengingatkanku pada, hahh… lomba lari yang biasa kulakukan, hahh... dengan Kageyama," ujarnya disela pelariannya.

"Geh! Bu-Bukan berarti aku rindu dia atau apa. A-Aku cuman tiba-tiba teringat saja. Jangan salah paham, oke gaes?!" tegas Hinata mengklarifikasi.

_Kok Hinata jadi mendadak tsundere?_ tanya viewer. _Sekali-kali OOC gapapa_, jawab Author.

Beruntung Hinata sampai stasiun tepat lima menit sebelum keretanya tiba. Ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku sembari menunggu kedatangan kereta, sekaligus istirahat tentunya.

"Oke gaes. Sambil nunggu keretanya datang, aku mau sarapan dulu, nih. Jadi tadi di konbini aku beli onigiri, karage, sama ocha inovatif. Ini sekalian aku mau nge-_review_, ya. Kalo ada yang minat dan mau PO silakan kunjungi konbini terdekat," ucap Hinata seraya mengeluarkan satu-persatu produk yang akan ia makan.

"Jadi, pertama kita makan onigirinya dulu. Di sini aku pilihnya topping ikan asin, nih." Nampak Hinata membuka bungkus onigiri ikan asinnya lalu serta-merta melahap hingga lenyap seketika.

"Hmm… tekstur nasinya serasa kayak trampolin, mantul-mantul gitu di mulut. Tapi di saat yang sama di atas trampolin tuh ada lampu yang menyoroti mulutmu doang. Bener-bener bikin kita fokus buat menikmati makanan," komen Hinata dengan mimik berseri dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau ikan asinnya, kalian akan langsung merasakan nuansa laut saat memakannya," lanjut Hinata lagi seraya diiringi backsound _Insaniquarium_. "Serasa kayak _diving_. Iya, _diving_ bareng ikan asin. Pas banget deh, pokoknya."

"Lanjut karagenya nih, gaes." Hinata mencuil satu karage dari bungkusan yang kemudian ia dekatkan pada kamera, menampakkannya pada _viewer_. Lalu serta-merta melahapnya.

"Gaes, karage ini rasanya… kayak Demiano si illusionist. Sempurna~" ucap Hinata seraya memperagakan gerakan tangan Demiano setiap selesai sulapnya di depan kamera. Ternyata illusionist ini terkenal hingga Jepang toh.

"Nah, minumannya aku pilih ocha varian rasa mint. Kayaknya pas banget nih kalau panas-panas gini minum yang ada mint-nya. Biar semriwing di kerongkongan."

Hinata pun memutar tutup botol ocha tersebut lalu meneguknya. Setelah beberapa teguk, nampak badannya seperti menggigil disertai ekspresi yang mirip saat kalian tengah berjalan-jalan di laut surut lalu kalian seperti menginjak sesuatu yang "asing".

Mau bagaimana pun, Hinata harus tetap berkomentar. "_Well_, ochanya… seperti rasa odol. Y-Yaaa,_ fresh_ di mulut, dan nggg… semriwing di kerongkongan. Bikin badanku bergejolak. T-Teruss…"

_Tut tut tuttt_

"Ah, kereta sudah tiba! Oke gaes, _review_-nya udahan dulu, ya." Bocah Miyagi itu pun segera merapikan sisa sarapannya dan tak lupa meraih hapenya. _Syukurlah kereta tiba. Aseli_ speechless_ banget tadi_, batin bocah itu.

"Nanti vlog kita akan berlanjut selepas aku turun di stasiun, ya." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kamera untuk memutus _scene_. Eh, dianya malah lupa menekan _pause_, sia-sialah jadinya.

...

...

"Yo, minna-san! Aku barusan turun nih, dari kereta. Sekarang kita langsung saja cus ke Tokyo Tower. Ikuti terus vlog-ku, ya!"

Nampak jalan raya ramai akan kendaraan. Maklum, musim liburan begini akan sia-sia kalau hanya dihabiskan di rumah seharian. Banyak hal yang disoroti Hinata selama perjalanan : anjing pudel yang bulunya mirip rambut Suga-san, penjaga toko kelontong yang botaknya mirip Tanaka-san, es loli dari toko kelontong yang mengingatkannya pada Noya-san, perawakan preman pasar yang merupakan kolaborasi antara postur tubuh Aone-san dengan gaya rambut Pelatih Ukai, _banner_ dengan gambar Koro-sensei yang mengingatkannya pada Kageyama, sampai sepasang ibu-anak yang mirip dengan Bokuto-san dan Akaashi-san.

Eh, bentar. Yang terakhir tadi beneran Bokuto-san dan Akaashi-san baru keluar dari toko kelontong.

"BOKUTO-SAN!" seru Hinata seraya berlari kecil mendekati sepasang anggota VBC Fukurodani itu.

"LHO, HINATA?!" Bokuto balas berseru, kaget. Hampir saja es krim yang dipegangnya jatuh jika tangannya yang menggeliat tidak ditepis Akaashi. Akaashi juga terkejut dengan kemunculan #10 Karasuno, tapi reaksinya tidak seberlebihan seniornya (woiya jelas).

"Halo, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu member Fukurodani di sini."

"Hey hey, Hinata. Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Kuroo kemarin pas kami main _arcade_. Maaf ya, belum menghubungimu semenjak di Tokyo." Bokuto menyempatkan menjilat kembali es krim _cone_-nya sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi hoki sekali ya kau bisa dapat _giveaway_. Dapet pelet dari mana, hah? GHAHAHA."

Sebelum Hinata sempat membalas, Bokuto yang menyadari hape yang dipegang bocah itu dalam posisi kamera menyorotinya langsung men-_zoom in_ diri sendiri seraya nyerocos, "Wah, kau sedang ngerekam, ya. HEY HEY HEY! Kenalin aku Bokuto, ace nomor 5 nasional sekaligus shifunya Hinata, YO GES! Ah, dan btw cowok yang di sana namanya Akgeaashi. Cakep, kan? Yang minat bisa PO."

Akaashi hanya bisa menepok jidat sendiri. _Ampun, yang polah siapa, yang malu siapa_.

"Ah, aku yang minta maaf belum sempat menghubungi kawan-kawan di Tokyo. Nanti aku akan berterima kasih pada Kuroo-san sudah memberitahu Bokuto-san soal ini."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Kebetulan aku bersama Kuroo seharian kemarin di _arcade_ _game_ jadi cepat atau lambat topik tentangmu akan diceritakan juga."

Tiba-tiba Hinata terbetik sesuatu. "Seharian? Bukannya Kuroo-san pergi nge-_date _kemarin?"

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Bokuto untuk memproses kalimat barusan. "NG-NG-NGE-NGE-_DAAAATEEE!" _serunya dengan reaksi yang hebohnya luar biasa. Untung Akaashi sempat menyelamatkan es krim dari tangan kaptennya tersebut, kalau tidak entah bakal terlempar ke mana es krim itu. Sungguh sosok ibu yang cekatan.

"Bi-Bilangnya sih gitu."

Dengan gerakan dramatis, pria berambut jegrak-ombre itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "A-Aku tak menyangka Kuroo memandangku seperti _itu_," ujarnya sambil tersipu.

"Entah mengapa aku yakin Kuroo-san hanya bergurau saja soal itu, Hinata," jelas Akaashi yang waras nan realistis. "Lagipula, rasanya dia masih jomblo."

_Jadi aku dikibulin KurTet dong. _Batin Hinata ingin berkata kasar tapi syukurlah berhasil ditahan. Suci sekali kamu, nak.

"Maaf ya Hinata. Tapi sepertinya kami sudah ditunggu member Fukurodani yang lain saat ini. Jadi kami pamit duluan, ya."

"Oh, maaf ya, Akaashi-san. Sampai menyita waktu kalian," ujar Hinata dengan membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa. Ini sebenarnya salah Bokuto-san karena malah sempatnya mampir ke toko-toko cuman buat beli jajan." Akaashi sudah menggenggam kerah Bokuto untuk mengarahkannya agar segera beranjak. "Duluan, ya, Hinata. Hubungi kami kalau kau butuh bantuan di Tokyo."

Selepas reuni singkat tersebut, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan kuasa _time skipping _milik Author, tak terasa dia sudah sampai di puncak menara Tokyo Tower!

"Wow gaes, gila sih ini pemandangannya. Aku masih ga nyangka bisa sampai sini sendirian. Kapan-kapan kita harus foto bareng setim di sini. Setuju nggak, Noya-san?! Tanaka-san?!" seru Hinata ke kamera dengan mata berbinar. Tidak disangka petualangan kecilnya dapat dituntaskan semudah ini, mengingat ia berada di kota asing nan padat. Masalah yang ia temui hanya sekadar bangun kesiangan dan minum ocha rasa odol, selain itu ia tidak mengalami masalah traveller seperti tersesat dan sebagainya. Malahan, ia jadi berjumpa dengan Bokuto-san dan menciduk dusta Kuroo-san yang bisa disindirnya nanti. Pokoknya, ia merasa bangga, deh! Bisa dipamerin ke Kageyama dan Tsukishima nantinya, nih.

"Sekian dari vlog-ku hari ini, gaes. JA~ MATANE!"

* * *

**Yo wassep gaes~ udah lama bgt ga ngaplot sini, maafkan saya ya :') sbg gantinya ini chapternya saya panjangin nih... semoga dapat menghibur reader sekalian ya, walau ceritanya receh n ga mutu begini berhubung sayanya juga bukan vlogger :''')**

**Vlog inspired by :**

**\- Yt Mantappu Jiwa hosted by Jerome polin (terutama format pembuka dan penutup vlog :v)**

**\- Yt Debri Sumule (terutama bagian review makanan :v (asli deh di vlognya itu kalian musti ngira sendiri buat nentuin makanannya enak apa ngga :v))**

**Trims yg sdh baca. Dikomen dong biar ff ini ga hampa azeek~**

* * *

[OMAKE!]

_Ting tung_

Hinata mengecek hapenya. "Oh, ada balasan dari Kenma!"

Barusan ia mengirim pesan ke Kenma untuk melaporkan prestasinya mencapai Tokyo Tower kala itu. Sebagai bukti konkret, ia juga menyertakan _selfie_ dirinya dengan latar belakang pemandangan Tokyo dari puncak.

Tapi anehnya, Kenma malah mengirim ulang foto yang Hinata kirim, kecuali dengan goresan melingkar berwarna oren di suatu titik di fotonya.

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** ???

**_Kenmatok:_** tokyo tower itu yang aku bunderin di gambar. yg menaranya warna merah

**_Kenmatok:_** berarti skrng kau bukan lagi di tokyo tower

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** ?!?!?!

**_Kenmatok:_** *attach gugel mepz (jarak Tokyo Tower dengan lokasi penerima pesan)*

**_Kenmatok:_** sepertinya kau lagi di skytree

**_Kenmatok: _***attach gugel imej (gambar Tokyo Tower)*

**_Kenmatok:_** kau salah menara

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** ...

**_Futuresmallgiant:_** .

**_Futuresmallgiant_****_:_**

**_Kenmatok:_** aku nitip oleh2 ya


End file.
